Vehicle racks can be load bearing frame-like structures installable on the bed of pick-up trucks for carrying various articles thereon. Generally racks have a base portion for directly attaching to the bed rails of a pick-up truck. Racks typically, also have an upper portion, for example cross bars which extend above and across the bed of the truck.